


Devouring Will Graham

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Therapy, Comic, Devil's Breath, Fan Comics, Fanart, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Hannigram - Freeform, LSD, M/M, Post TWOTL, Post-Canon, Ravage Anthology, angel's trumpets, dante's inferno, dionysus - Freeform, getting inside will's head, gold - Freeform, magic mushrooms, psilocybin, psychedelics, psychic driving, satyrs, verdigris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I feel very privileged to be part of this project and very grateful to Lovecrime Books for letting me in. I got my first choice of the Gluttony circle too :D-Find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: RAVAGE - An Infernal Hannibal Anthology





	Devouring Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal displaces Will’s remaining shreds of guilt during their new life together - applying psychic driving in his thirst to reveal Will’s full capacity for ruthlessness.
> 
> Hypnotic flashes strobe behind a cascade of psilocybin mushrooms, a golden fanfare of hallucinogenic Scopolamine - Angel’s Trumpets, street name: Devil’s Breath, morph into their molecular structures as Will Graham willingly sinks into Dr Lecter’s gluttonous, decadent, devouring of his guilt.
> 
> Hannibal, dressed for dinner in his Angel Trumpet tie, reflects in the glaze of Will’s dilated pupils as he gradually becomes immersed. They discuss the rationality of the mind and the pros of ignorance via Thomas Gray’s poem.
> 
> The shame-free consumption of Orlotans, within the decidedly uncovered and vine-leaved head of Will Graham is illuminated by a red candle - signifying the power of the flesh - above the indulgence of golden honey, wine, and the ‘birds and the bees’. 
> 
> The tragedy Will mentions becomes the Ancient Grecian festival of Dionysus: the perfect representation of hedonism and pursuit of pleasure. They transform into debauched satyrs as Will is lead by Hannibal to (Botticelli’s version of) Dante Alighieri and his Inferno.
> 
> Il percorso per il Paradiso comincia dall’Inferno - The path to Paradise begins in Hell.


End file.
